


Revelation

by Nuredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dreams, Fingon gets what he wants, First Time, Journey, M/M, One Shot, Porn with some plot, Slash, Sudden revelation of feelings, discovering feelings, not quite an adult but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: When Maitimo asks his cousin to join him on a trip to the mountains he thinks that it will be nice to have some company. He doesnt know that the journey will reveal some long hidden feelings and desires and that nothing ever will be the same between them.





	

Revelation

 

The warm light of Laurelin made the water glitter and throw sparks as they moved through it, reveling in the feeling of being cooled off. This was a very hot afternoon and the few clouds visible did nothing to protect anyone from the heat. The pond wasn’t a large one, it was fed by a small creek and it had a rocky bottom and wasn’t really deep except in one end. The two ner had sought out that part of it now, the water was cool there and clear and they wanted to get rid of sweat and dust. 

They had ridden for most of the day, their horses needed a break and so did they and this pond was a perfect place to make camp, at least for a while. They were in no hurry, it was just a journey meant for relaxation and fun, they didn’t really have a goal except from having a good time. Now they were quite a bit south of Tirion, in the foothills of the Pelori and this area was lush and beautiful and hardly populated. Just hunters sought these woods and the wildlife they had seen so far had been rather plentiful and also trusting. Maybe they would hunt, maybe not, they had brought enough provisions to last for weeks. It felt wonderful to get away from the city, away from the buzz and the constant scrutiny of others. 

Fingon had been delighted when Maitimo had suggested the trip, they hadn’t seen each other for years and the tall redhead had wanted to check the foothills for some very rare minerals his father thought could be used for his purposes. He hadn’t wanted to go alone and since the two had enjoyed such a close friendship earlier it was just natural to ask Fingon to join him now that he had some weeks off. He knew that his cousin would prefer that to staying at home with his younger siblings and Fingolfin had actually agreed. He probably knew that his son needed to get out of the city and just be allowed to be young and carefree for a while. Fingon had been busy with school for many years now and hadn’t really had that much time to enjoy being a youth. Fingon hadn’t come of age just yet, he was close but there were still a few years left before he would be regarded as a full adult by everyone in the society. Right now he was imitating an otter, diving and splashing and enjoying himself and Maitimo had to grin. Fingon was still acting like a mere lad quite often and the childish joy he showed whenever he saw something new was so endearing and sweet. 

The dark haired youth dove yet again and resurfaced with a nice rock in his hand, it was bright red and the water made it shine like a gem. “Look, it is so pretty”

Maitimo had to nod, it was very pretty indeed, but not what they were after. Fingon had always had an almost uncanny ability to find things and that was one of the main reasons why he asked his cousin to join him. And by now he was so mature Maitimo no longer had to think of himself as a baby sitter. They could travel as friends, as equals. “It is, remember, the mineral atya asked us to look for is red too, but it glitters much more, and it is rather heavy” 

Fingon nodded eagerly, shook the long wet hair out of his face and grinned. Maitimo had to swallow, a warm feeling surged through him and he just knew that it was inappropriate somehow. Fingon weren’t quite fully grown yet, he still had that coltish youthful look which bore promises of strength and masculinity but as of now he was still caught somewhere in between a child and a man. And he was lovely, no, more than just that. He was beautiful and would become even more so when he had filled out properly. He was still lean and not that tall and Maitimo knew that this bothered his friend a lot. He was slow, that was the truth. Most other ner his age would look like a full adult at this stage and yet he didn’t. His voice would crack every now and then, he still hadn’t quite gotten his final height and his feelings seemed to be all over the place at once. Maitimo had to grin, remembering his own puberty when life had been rather awkward at times. He had finished growing years ago, had been an adult for many years now and felt that his cousin’s moments of embarrassment brought back many memories, both pleasant and not quite so. But Fingon had hit puberty rather late, in fact so late his parents had become a bit worried and started asking the healers all sorts of questions, and when he finally started changing it all happened extremely fast, which wasn’t exactly making it any easier on him.

Fingon waded out of the water, shaking himself and grinning. “Do you think we will find any of those rocks today?” 

Maitimo shook his head. “No, we have to get closer to the mountains I think, it would be odd if we did come across that mineral here” 

Fingon just nodded, he tried to get the water out his hair and Maitimo walked over, grasped the thick mass of silky black hair and helped him twist more of the liquid out of it. He didn’t think anything of it, he often helped his brothers when they had shared a bath and to him it was natural to help. Fingon seemed to enjoy the attention he was given but then suddenly he tensed up and sort of drifted forwards, leaning away from Maitimo. “Are you alright? I wasn’t tugging at your hair I hope?” 

Maitimo did remember that Fingon had a very sensitive scalp as a kid and that even a gentle tug at his hair had been painful. Fingon turned his head, looked a bit flushed, bit his lip. “No, you didn’t” 

His voice sounded strained and Maitimo frowned, was something wrong? He grasped Fingon’s shoulder and turned him around and Fingon let out a yelp and blushed almost violently, shielding his crotch with his hands. Maitimo felt embarrassed, he should have known. His cousin was at that stage now, when hormones were raging and a mere touch can cause an immediate response, no matter how innocent it may have been. He had to smile. “It is alright Finno, don’t worry. It is natural you know.” 

Fingon blushed even deeper but removed his hands, he was sporting quite a hard on and Maitimo had to admit that his cousin was more fully grown than he had previously believed. It was just that his head hadn’t really caught up with his body yet, in some areas, or had it? Fingon didn’t look him in the face, he was still blushing. “ I…” 

Maitimo had to chuckle. “Like I said, don’t think about it, that happens to everyone when their bodies start to awaken.” 

Fingon stared at his toes, squirming. It was true what Maitimo said, he knew it was. But there were things Maitimo didn’t know of, things Fingon didn’t dare to say. He had often dreamed of touching someone, being with someone, but lately, after he was told he was going on this trip his dreams had changed. Now he didn’t embrace some faceless person, it was his cousin’s face he did see in his dreams. And when Maitimo had started helping him with his hair those dreams returned to him, with a vengeance. “But I…” 

Maitimo just shrugged. “It will get better, I promise. Things will calm down eventually” 

Fingon nodded, feeling like an idiot but he couldn’t help it, the beauty of his friend was simply something nobody could be indifferent to. Even now he had to throw some quick glances at him, admiring the stunning physique, the way droplets of water seemed to glitter like diamonds upon the perfect skin.   
Maitimo was everything anyone could possibly want and Fingon knew so achingly well what he needed now. But he couldn’t, he was way too embarrassed to take care of himself, and he didn’t really know how to. He hadn’t dared to touch himself that much, it always felt like it was just too much and so he stopped. He would dream instead and wake up with his sheets wet and sticky and a feeling of relief thrumming through his body but that was it. He barely remembered those dreams and he was often embarrassed by the fact that he did have them in the first place. 

He ought to go back into the cool water, that would probably help him getting rid of the most obvious problem. He threw a longing gaze at the water and wetted his lip. Yes, a quick bath and then they could move on. He stared at the shiny surface and took a step forward, determined to jump in and stay there until his erection disappeared. He hadn’t noticed that a branch lay in the grass right in front of him and he immediately stumbled, Maitimo saw that he had lost his balance and reached out, managed to stop the fall but by doing that he too got tossed to the side and before he could put a foot out and stop it they both fell. Maitimo landed with a thud in the sand, on his back and Fingon followed, landing on Maitimo who let out a groan as the impact sort of knocked the air out of him. 

Fingon was at first completely stunned, then he realized that he was laying on top of his cousin, feeling the warmth of his skin against his own, feeling him breathe and move and everything just exploded. He whimpered, unable to resist the storm that suddenly possessed him, he leaned forth and kissed Maitimo rather desperately and his cousin tensed up and tried to push him away. “Hmmmph, Finno…no, this is…wrong!”

Maitimo felt a surge of desperation rush through him, it was Finno damn it, his cousin, kin! He had always known that he favored males and he realized that Finno probably had no experience whatsoever and thus no ability to control his reactions to such intimate contact be it with a male or a female, but he was the sensible adult there. He ought to put an end to this right now! It was the right thing to do, Finno didn’t know what he was doing! 

Fingon sort of pushed down with all his weight, the contact felt so good, it was wonderful and he kept kissing those firm lips with a distinct lack of expertise but a lot of desperation. Maitimo tried to move his head out of the way and Fingon nipped at his lower lip and he had to gasp. Immediately a slick tongue sought his own and the sensation sent shockwaves through his body, made him too react. Oh damnation, this was not right, it was more than just wrong! Fingon wasn’t even regarded as an adult yet, he had to stop this now! 

Fingon felt his cousins cock starting to harden against his own and he whimpered, his own heartbeat thunder in his ears, he was panting and before he really knew it he started rutting against the warm body underneath him, pushing their crotches together, seeking that wonderful feeling of friction almost desperately. Maitimo groaned, he should push Fingon off, scold him even but he couldn’t, he just didn’t have the strength. His hands did slide over smooth warm skin, lean muscles and silky hair and before he even knew it he had spread his legs a bit and put his own hands on Fingon’s firm and taut ass, pushing him harder against himself. The sensation was beyond description, Fingon was whimpering, eyes dark and hooded with lust and Maitimo had never seen anything more arousing ever. Suddenly he couldn’t have cared less about rules and laws, suddenly the feel of that warm body on top of him was all that there was, all that mattered, 

He leaned forth and caught Fingon’s lips again, in a real kiss this time and Fingon answered it, eagerly. He was learning so fast and Maitimo started rocking his hips against those of his cousin, seeking his own pleasure too. He did no longer care about anything but the rapidly growing need inside of him, and that of his lover. 

Fingon keened, Maitimo’s hands felt so good on his ass, the slide of Maitimo’s cock against his own was the best feeling he ever could have imagined and now his cousin stared to nip and lick at his neck, his shoulders and his earlobe. Both were leaking pre cum and it made the movements easier, it felt so good he could have cried. Fingon hadn’t even fantasized about something like this, it was so overwhelming it couldn’t be true and yet it was and he was panting, rocking himself against Maitimo in a rhythm that got faster and faster. Then suddenly he felt himself tensing up, an intense sensation started to grow within his groin and he stared down at Maitimo’s face, wide eyed and in shock as the pleasure reached a point where he thought he would explode.   
Maitimo stared at the flustered face, saw how Fingon’s eyes almost rolled up into his head and his mouth opened in a wordless cry as the orgasm claimed him. The sensation of Fingon’s body twitching in spasms on top of him, shooting hot seed out between their bellies pulled him along too. He threw his head back, helplessly screaming as he too came, violently and hard, mixing his essence with that of his cousin. 

Fingon panted for air, feeling lightheaded, like he was floating. He had never experienced that feeling before, and he knew what it was simply because of what others had told him. Something about it felt so right, there could be nothing wrong with it, reaching his first conscious orgasm like that, with his most beloved friend. 

He laid down on top of Maitimo, still shuddering and heard him moan softly. Something about it was so plain arousing he couldn’t help himself, he had to kiss him once more, taste him. Maitimo answered the kiss, still in a haze of emotions and Fingon let it embrace him once more, let the desire awaken anew, wash through him and make his cock swell to full hardness yet again. He closed his eyes, reveled in the sensation and started rocking himself back and forth once more. The spilled seed made it slick and easy to glide and yet it didn’t quite feel as if it was enough, he craved more and some instinct took over. 

He grasped Maitimo’s legs and pushed at them, angled his hips differently and Maitimo didn’t try to protest, too caught by his own raging lust to care anymore. Fingon knew it could be done, he wasn’t stupid and he had listened to others talking about how to neri could make love, he groaned with impatience as he found his way to the puckered entrance and started pushing in. He was so slick there was little friction but Maitimo’s body did resist the penetration at first, then he managed to relax and Fingon slid in, with a howl. Maitimo let out a gasp and a sort of shuddering cry and his face contracted in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

Fingon lifted himself up on straight arms and started to thrust, the tight velvety heat was like some dream come true, it felt so good and he couldn’t stop, nothing could make him stop. He couldn’t really believe that he was doing this, that it was true. Just hours ago he wouldn’t even have believed that he ever would touch anyone in a carnal manner and now he was fucking his own cousin, and nothing had ever felt this right. He was mewling Maitimo’s name, leaning down, nipping and kissing his neck and sucking on the small hard nipples and Maitimo started to moan with every move he made. “ Ahhh F…Finno…ooooh…” 

Sheer instinct guided him, he just knew how to thrust, how to aim and Maitimo keened, squirmed underneath him, threw his legs around the thrusting hips and let go of anything even resembling conscious thought. The feel of Fingon filling him thus was mind blowing, exquisite, it was just overwhelming. Fingon saw that Maitimo reached down, started stroking his own cock in rhythm with the thrusts and he just knew it, it would happen again, and soon. He eagerly chased that wonderful feeling once more, felt it rise within and he started yelling as the first spasms raced through him. “Nelyo…Nelyo…Nelyoooooohhh”

Maitimo arched up, eyes almost black, mouth wide open and body trembling as he felt Fingon come in him, filling him with warm seed. He had been taken before but it had never felt thus, never felt right until this very moment and he couldn’t even moan his lover’s name as he too came again, so hard he almost passed out. He just laid there, limp and boneless with Fingon still on top of him and inside of him and nothing had ever felt so wonderful. He held Fingon close, felt the slender body tremble in the aftershocks and they both just floated in a haze of satisfaction and joy. He felt a bit tender and knew he would be sore but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered now. 

Finally Fingon sort of came to, he managed to raise his head and stared at Maitimo’s face, his eyes were closed and he had a strange expression of serene peace on his face. “M…Maitimo? Are you…alright?” 

Maitimo nodded, kept his eyes closed. “Yes.” 

Fingon didn’t want to move, didn’t want to separate from his lover ever again but had to. He groaned as he slid out and Maitimo winced. “Did I hurt you?” 

The tall redhead shook his head. “No, not at all. I am fine” 

Fingon rested his head on his chest, listened to his heartbeat. It was steady and strong and he felt an odd sensation of intense joy, of belonging. “Nelyo?” 

Maitimo whispered back. “Yes?” 

Fingon swallowed hard. “I don’t think I ever can be with anyone else than you, it …it wouldn’t feel right” 

Maitimo sighed. “Me neither, I cannot explain it, but…it just is” 

Fingon closed his eyes, held Maitimo’s hand. “Yes, it…it is. And it cannot be undone, it is forever Nelyo, I just know it is.” 

Maitimo nodded, kissed Fingon’s brow lovingly. “The question is how we are gonna explain this to our families, I am afraid they are gonna explode” 

Fingon had to giggle. “We can hide it, I will be an adult in just two years, then we can confess” 

Maitimo chuckled. “Oh my sweet naïve Finno, something like this cannot be hidden, but I guess our fear are meant for each other, and that cannot be denied nor fought back.” 

Fingon nuzzled against Maitimo’s wide chest, enjoyed the warmth and intimacy. “No, it cannot. I have dreamed of you, wanted you without even realizing that I did. This was going to happen one way or the other, no matter what” 

Maitimo sighed again, let a hand run through Fingon’s silky black locks. “Still I regret that we didn’t wait a little longer, I ought to have been stronger” 

Fingon scoffed. “I don’t. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever felt in my entire life, I am so happy Nelyo, don’t ruin that. Besides, how can anyone resist me when I use all my charm? Mom always says I usually get what I want that way.” 

Maitimo smiled and put an arm around him, wondering how the heck it came to this but he couldn’t deny it. He did love his cousin, and not just as a friend, not anymore. He would be a fool to try to deny it. “I won’t, I swear. I am happy too, imagine that my one has been there the whole time, right underneath my nose so to speak” 

Fingon giggled and closed his eyes. “I need to sleep, will you keep watch?” 

Maitimo nodded lazily. “I will, sleep love, I will never let any harm come to you”

Fingon threw a last glance upwards at Maitimo’s face, his eyes shining with joy. “Ditto!”

He drifted off into sleep and Maitimo just laid there, feeling an intense sense of confusion but also an odd sense of relief. At least he knew, and there was no way back now. What was done was done, and to hell with any consequences. He just prayed that this wouldn’t bring any problems with their families. Only the future would tell, and right now he was warm and content and happy and he had his true love close by. That was enough, this day had been a revelation, he just prayed that they never would be parted again.


End file.
